


Recovery

by melikaioke



Category: Code Black (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melikaioke/pseuds/melikaioke
Summary: 'In my recovery, I'm a soldier at war, I have broken down walls, I defined, I designed my recovery'The accident may have happened three years ago, but her recovery is just now beginning.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Recovery

The sounds of the machine's beeping was painful, she could feel it in her veins, pulsing through her body. It made her heart quicken as she watched the nurses and other doctors try to bring life back into the man. One nurse was on top of the patient, her hands and arms working in unison as she provided CPR. The doctor was pushing medication through his IV, hoping that the combination of medication would bring his heart back to a working rate. But it was no use, his blood pressure was through the roof, and his heart was beating faster than his body could handle. Soon, all their efforts stopped, the machine beeped with the signal of death. 

The signals could be heard loud and clear, the doctor shaking his head as his shoulders slumped forward. He had mumbled something, probably telling them that there was nothing more that they could do. The young nurse stepped down, her gloves sticking together as she unraveled her hands, she stepped fully down from the gurney, her brow furrowing as she ripped the gloves off her hands and threw them on the tray. Leanne squinted her eyes, the man was no more than forty five, still with so much life left to live. She wondered if he had any kids, if he was married, or if he was completely alone. Tilting her head to the side she parted her lips a bit, she could see that his brown hair was slightly disheveled. His skin bruised from the car accident they tried to save him from. Pressing her lips together she felt a knot rise in her throat, he belonged to someone, they always did. 

Her hazel eyes tore away from the now deceased man in the hospital bed and moved to the doctor that was still beside him. The chart was in his hand and he was scribbling notes, mumbling to himself before clicking his pen closed and shoving it back into his front breast pocket. He looked up, directly at her, but yet he didn’t seem to see her. He moved away from the patient’s bedside, her hand going forward to stop him - yet he just continued past her and towards the two police officers who were waiting to hear of the patients outcome. 

“Officers.” 

The two men in uniform looked in the direction of the patient who had just lost his life. Mumbling something along the lines of the two kids. She felt her mouth fall open a bit more, turning her steps towards the nurses station so she could catch part of their conversation. 

“The only one who is alive, so far is the wife. We will let her know once she is in the recovery room.” 

Leanne felt her heart drop. That man did have a family, a wife, and kids. And they were gone. She felt the knot in her throat drop down to her stomach, and then quickly turn into a wave of nausea she couldn’t get rid of. She watched as the doctor thanked the officers for all they did, and then walk away. Her hand went to her belly as a sharp pain radiates up to her left side. All of a sudden she could taste iron, which caused her to swallow a few times in hopes of getting rid of it. She felt dizzy, but she wasn’t sure why, stepping to her side she leaned against the station that was bustling with nurses. Her hand ran up her side, and over her ribs, she dug her fingertips into her skin, hoping to get rid of the sharp pain. It only seemed to get worse, looking down to her side her hazel eyes went wide. The warmth of blood running through her body, she removed her hand from her side and inspected it. But all she saw was red, it pooled in her hand and then dripped through her fingers, down her arm and onto the linoleum floor. 

She gasped as the taste of iron grew stronger, the blood now gushing out of her body and pooling to the floor. Leanne looked up at the room, nurses, patients, doctors passed her by without a second look. Why was no one helping her? Desperation came quickly to her features, her heart started to beat faster as panic overcame her. She didn’t understand what was happening, the sudden feeling of another hand on her shoulder caused her to turn, almost slipping in her own blood she came face to face with Neal. 

There was no concern etched on his face, he didn’t seem fazed by the blood on the floor. Instead he tilted his head, sorrow filled brown eyes staring back at her panicked ones. 

_“They are all dead.”_

Leanne shook her head at his words, the tears slipping from her eyes as she desperately tried to pull back from his embrace. But Neal’s hands held a firm grip to her shoulders. 

“Leanne, did you hear me?” 

Shaking her head again she tried to speak, tried to tell him that he was wrong and that her family was at home waiting for her. But no words formed, she tried again, this time louder. But he couldn’t hear her. 

“Leanne…?” 

She felt him start to shake her shoulders, her hand that was holding her side slipping down, causing more blood to spill from her body. She felt cold, clammy as the loss of blood was starting to slow her heart rate. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold on. 

“Hello, Leanne?” 

Putting her hand out to steady herself hardly helped, the wave of losing consciousness flooding her body as he continued to shake her shoulders. The words he said to her playing on repeat in her mind. They couldn’t be dead, they were at home, waiting for her. The ache in her heart great bigger as she fluttered her eyes, she had to find them, she had to make sure that they were alright. 

“Leanne!”

Gasping she lurched forward, her eyes shot open as she looked up at Ethan. Concern was etched on his face as he withdrew his hand from her shoulder. Leanne licked her lips, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room. She looked up at Ethan again, who had taken a step back. Pressing her lips together she grabbed the magazine that had slightly fallen off her lap and set it on the empty seat next to her. Subtly glancing to her left side, no blood. Swallowing the lump in her throat she stood up, wavering a bit before taking a step towards the refrigerator. Opening it up she grabbed a bottle of water and then let it shut on its own. Ethan had taken to sitting at one of the small tables, his eyes glancing in her direction every once in awhile to make sure she was alright. 

After drinking half of the bottle she leaned against the counter, slightly gasping for air she caught her breath. “How long was I asleep for?”

Ethan shrugged, “Maybe thirty minutes…” he brought his cup of coffee to his lips, after taking a sip he set it down, his elbows going to the table as he looked over at her. “You looked like you were having a pretty nasty nightmare.” 

Taking another drink of the water she shook her head, “No nightmare.” Twisting the cap back on she looked at her watch, the day was almost over, and for once she was glad. 

Nodding he wrinkled his nose, “Well that is good then.” Dropping one of his hands he grabbed his coffee cup and went to take another drink. “Hey -- uh, what do you say we grab something to eat at the end of shift.” 

Leanne looked in his direction, shaking her head quickly before pushing off of the counter. “Rain check.” Giving him a small smile she headed for the break room door, opening it she stepped out into the semi-busy hallway and made her way to her office. 

Leanne rounded the corner of one of the hallways, she sighed once she saw her office door in sight. Reaching for her keys in her scrubs pocket she unlocked the door and let it swing open. Flipping on the lights she tossed the keys on the small coffee table, then discarding her half drunk water bottle on the couch. She went over to her desk and dropped down in her chair, her hands immediately going over her face as she tried to rub the memories out of her head. Taking another deep breath in she dropped her hands on her desk, she flipped them back over so her palms were facing the ceiling, there were no scratches, no glass - no blood. She flipped her hands back over, the cool desk against her palms, the tips of her fingers going white from the pressure. She could still feel the pain in her side, the warm feeling of blood drenching her scrubs. 

She could feel the faint taste of iron again, her body shooting up from her desk chair. Shaking her head she licked her lips. Maybe it was time to go home. She looked down at her watch, it was an hour till - surely she could skip out earlier. Deciding to check on things on the trauma room floor she grabbed her desk keys from the coffee table and headed for her door. Stepping out into the hallway she shut the door behind her and locked it quickly. As she made her way down to the trauma floor she shoved her keys back into her pocket. She was hoping Ethan was busy, that way he couldn’t bring up the dream she had in the break-room - the dream she doesn’t want to ever have to tell him about. 

“Dr. Savetti, can you please help me out here?”

Mario nodded and went to help Ethan with a patient. Leanne had just stepped onto the trauma room floor, her eyes scanning the room as she watched how smoothly it was running. They had just gotten out of a twenty hour code black, nothing unusual for this hospital. Doctors and nurses were working at a good pace, in unison with each other as they tended to the last of the patients from the days earlier rush. Going to the nurses station she looked at the doctors on, five - she could definitely go home, seeing as a second shift would be coming in soon. 

“Getting ready to head home Dr. Rorish?”

At Rollie’s familiar voice Leanne smiled, turning around to face him she gave him a curt nod, “I think so, how long are you on tonight?”

Rollie leaned against the station, “I have another twelve, we have plenty of hands on deck Leanne. You should go.” 

Scanning the room once again she nodded, “Alright, I think I just might do that. Page me if you need me.”

“Always do.”

He gave her a small smile as she shoved her hands in her scrubs pockets and headed back down the hallway towards the locker rooms. Leanne was quick to change out of her scrubs and head back out into the hallway. She weaved through the nurses, and doctors who were in the walk-in area, making her way to the great hospital’s front door she pulled it back and was instantly hit with the cool Los Angeles air. She could hear the sound of traffic, the horns, and the hum that the city created. Closing her eyes briefly she let the sounds somewhat cleanse her, erase the memories and stresses that had built up throughout the day. Opening her eyes she stepped down the main steps and towards the staff parking lot. Easily locating her beat up blue car she fished for her keys in her bag. She unlocked the drivers side door, threw her belongings in the passenger seat and then flopped down in the driver's seat. Starting her car she let it idle for a moment before flipping on the radio and backing out of her spot. 

Leanne wished, beyond anything, that her home wasn’t empty when she would get there. That the sounds of little feet would line the halls, or video games blared from the unopened rooms. Yet, things just didn’t seem to work out that way. As she waited for the security officer to buzz the arms of the gate up she decided that home wasn’t exactly where she wanted to be. Instead of making the right out of the parking lot she made a left, which would take her into the middle of downtown Los Angeles.


End file.
